


Perfect

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Mary Jo and Julia finally tie that knot





	Perfect

Julia applied her mascara meticulously thankful that the tube said waterproof. Her hair was done in elaborate curls and her sister had applied her eyeshadow with care. Peach lipstick covered her full lips and pearl earrings hung from her ears. Setting the tube down, she smiled at Suzanne through the vanity mirror.

“Oh, big sister, you look gorgeous. You are going to blow Mary Jo away when you walk up that aisle.” Suzanne gushed as she hugged Julia from behind.

“Oh, you are so sweet darling. Oh my! I can’t believe I am getting married again… I must say that I am a little bit nervous.” Julia confessed as she fixed the short veil in her hair. 

“Oh, Julia. Don’t be! She loves you with all her heart and soul. I see it everyday.” Suzanne insisted as she turned Julia’s face so that they were looking at each other eye to eye. “I don’t want to hear anymore talk about being nervous from you. Nothing intimidates the Julia I know. Now, let’s get you into that wedding dress.” 

Tears of happiness flowed down Julia’s rouged cheeks as she hugged her baby sister tightly. She was so blessed to have Suzanne in her life. She had been so gracious…helping to plan the wedding. She walked to the closet and pulled her wedding dress from the closet. It was long and clung to her shape in all the right places. It had short flowing sleeves that gave her an ethereal look. She had fallen in love with it immediately and knew that Mary Jo would adore it as well. Slipping into it, she turned to offer Suzanne the back to zip. 

“Oh! Julia! It’s so beautiful…You look so beautiful.” Suzanne squealed hugging her sister tightly from behind.

“I love this dress… Oh, Suzanne. I love you. I really appreciate you being here for me and helping with the wedding but most of all I appreciate you showing Mary Jo and I so much support. I don’t know what I would have done with out you.” Julia sighed as she wiped the tears away with her lace hanky.

“Julia, you don’t have to thank me. That’s what sisters are for. Now, let’s go and get married, Mrs. Shively.” Suzanne smiled as they headed for downstairs. 

Mary Jo applied some blush to her soft Vivien Leigh cheekbones. She was in a quiet state. Her joy was only hampered by concern of her children. They hadn’t said much about her life change. Charlene had been a good support system through all of this. 

She closed her eyes and released a sigh. Julia was no doubt the love of her life. And the honeymoon she had planned for them was a surprise for her love. She wished she felt free of emotional burden. 

The door opened. “Hello Mom.”

Mary Jo turned her head from the reflection to her daughter in the doorway. “I thought you’d be downstairs with Quint…"she asked in surprise. Claudia smiled and inched her way in. 

“I wanted to be up here with you.” She smiled. “May I help you with your dress?” 

Mary Jo choked back some tears. She gestured for her daughter to embrace her. They hugged tightly. “Claudia, thank you.”

“For what, Mom..”

“For being you.” She stared into her own same hazel eyes. They smiled with each other. Claudia giving the familiar look that her mother was being silly over nothing.

“We love Aunt Julia, Mom. Almost as much as we love you.”

She stroked her hand through her daughters hair. “You do…” Knowing this was true. 

“Quint is downstairs ready for cake..” Claudia answered with her Mom’s same sarcastic wit. “Now let’s see this dress…”

Once in the classic Hollywood styled dress with sparkling elegant starburst necklace and matching earrings, her daughter gave the praise she hoped for. “WOW, Mom. I mean…damn. Aunt Julia is gorgeous but WOW…. No doubt YOU will have fun tonight!”

Mary Jo in shock and with a laugh at her daughter’s comment. 

 

“Claudiaaaa..!” They hugged and laughed forehead to forehead. Claudia knew her mother needed a little encouragement from her. She knew she was so in love with Aunt Julia but would forgo her own happiness if her kids were at stake. She wasn’t going to let that happen. Both her mother and Julia deserved to be happy. She was going to make sure of that. 

 

Suzanne’s house was just like a mansion with all of the bells and whistles. She had graciously allowed her veranda to be transformed into her big sisters dream wedding. Every inch of it was covered in antebellum lace and taffeta. White benches were placed neatly for their guests to sit. Rose petals decorated the make shift aisle. Suzanne had paid for every little thing Julia had set her heart on. It was only right since she had all that money laying around with no one to spend it on. The entire inside of her house was covered in white string lights and white lilies. Gifts were stacked up taking over a table and gourmet food lined the kitchen counters. Their nearest and dearest were piling into the palatial home to witness their friends nuptials. Charlene, Claudia and Suzanne were dressed in their coral bridesmaid dresses. Anthony, Clayton and Quint were dressed in their tuxes with coper-bonds colored in mint green. Claudia and Suzanne wore white lily corsages- a small distinction showing that they were the maids of honor.

Mary Jo was nervous as she stood at the end of the aisle. She could not believe that they were doing this. They were getting married. After ten years together…they were finally going to be bound together forever. They were going to be promised to each other; sharing their love in front of everyone. She swallowed hard as she looked at all of the expectant faces sitting in the audience. All supporters of them as a couple. It was so beautiful. She adjusted her skirt once more. The dress she picked had been incredibly gorgeous and well fitting out of the twenty she had tried in the shop. Julia and she had chose to go shopping separately and Mary Jo knew that Julia would be more than impressed with this choice. 

The violin began a slow tune and Mary Jo turned her attention the aisle, her palms clammy as she awaited her bride. The trumped sounded loudly as Julia and Payne were presented. Mary Jo felt tears start to stream in her cheeks as she watched Julia start her walk down the aisle. The lace veil was covering her face as it smiled politely at their family and friends. That dress was incredibly gorgeous on her lithe curvy figure. The silk covered her like a second skin and the sleeves gave her an angelic glow. She carried a bouquet of lilies and baby’s breath in her hands. Her arm was crossed around her little boy of 33 year old. He had tears in his chestnut eyes as he walked his mother down the aisle. As she grew closer, Mary Jo’s heart began to pound hard in her chest. She was afraid to move…afraid that she might drop dead right here at the altar. She was frozen in time as Julia made those few steps closer until finally settling in front of her. She didn’t even feel her hands grip the veil and push it back from her lovers face. A clasp of her hand shook her out of her comatose state and she returned to earth to see her darling giving her the most beautiful of smiles.

Julia’s hands shook as they clasped her gingers somewhat clammy hands in her own. The congregation sat down and the music grew softer. Mary Jo swallowed hard once more as their eyes met…both welled up with happy tears. Still she gave Julia a dazzling smile and felt her heart melt when her girl allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek. She used a single finger to gently wash it away. The preacher walked up the microphone and they gazed into each other’s eyes as he began to speak.

“My name is Father Holbrook and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Mary Jo and Julia, we welcome and thank you for being here.

They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives.By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.

The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving.This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage.God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit, Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Mary Jo and Julia come now to be joined.”

Julia turned with Mary and smiled at their audience before turning to face each other. Payne walked up to the altar and looked with affection at his mother before starting the readings.

“Now a reading that express the sense of joy and love on this occasion. It is called ‘To My Friend’:

I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself. Perhaps that is what being a friend means, after all.”

Mary Jo’s heart clenched as she saw the look in Julia’s beautiful eyes as she listened to her son read the beautiful words that the ginger had chosen. They stroked each other’s hands as young Quint replaced his now step-brother.

“Second a reading from the Bible written by St Paul who writes:

Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs, but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, love never gives up… Three things remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.”

Tears of joy drained slowly down Mary Jo’s cheeks. This was her favorite reading and she felt her heart leap when she heart her little man read it so eloquently. The preacher returned back to the altar.

“Mary Jo you have chosen Julia to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come?”

Mary Jo nodded her head, a little unsure of her voice before shakily responding, “I will.”

“And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?”

The two brides looked at each other affectionately before answering, “We do.”

“Now in the spirit of joy and affirmation, I want to ask your families and friends a question. Do you, the families and friends of Mary Jo and Julia, give them your blessing and support this day, wishing them a wonderful life together?”

The congregation lit up and gave a hearty “We do.”

“Mary Jo and Julia , now we come to your vows. May I remind you that saying your vows are one thing but nothing is more challenging than living them day-by-day. What you promise today must be renewed tomorrow and each day that stretches out before you. Will you now please turn and face each other and hold hands, looking at each other.”

Julia grasped Mary Jo’s hands tighter as she watched the beauty before her begin to speak her words of promise.

“Julia, with all my love, I take you to be my wife will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life’s experiences and share one another’s dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live.” Mary Jo said in a shaky voice as she watched tears start to fall faster down Julia’s face.

Julia’s heart skipped a beat when she heard her lovers beautiful words. With a thick southern drawl she repeated the vows word for word.

Mary Jo, with all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life’s experiences and share one another’s dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live.“ 

Mary Jo swallowed hard as she watched her brunette smile a quivering smile at her.

Suzanne and Claudia walked hand in hand with the wedding bands, before handing them to each bride.

"Mary Jo, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you.” Julia said as she slid the silver band onto her little gingers finger.

Mary Jo smiled before replying, “Julia, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you.”

The preacher smiled warmly before closing the ceremony.

“Now Mary Jo and Julia we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me by the City of Atlanta, it is my honor and delight to declare you married and partners in life…for life.

You may seal your vows with a kiss.” 

Mary Jo felt like her feet were stuck in cement as Julia started to edge shyly closer to her lips. Warm hands clasped her cheeks and soon Julia was being pulled in to her body. The ginger laid the sweetest of kisses on Julia’s soft lips and smiled as she heard the audience hoot and holler. Julia moaned softly as Mary Jo bit her bottom lip lightly…a promise for the night ahead. 

Suzanne approached the altar once more and grabbed the microphone.

“It is now my personal privilege and great joy to be the first one to introduce Mary Jo and Julia Shively as the newly married couple. Partners in life… for life. Please greet them warmly and join us inside for their reception.” 

The two brides turned and greeted their guests with a smile before hugging each other close. In that moment, they were finally one. One heart, one soul, one being…until death do them part.


End file.
